The Golden Veil
by HodrichMaid
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, known to the world as Oriental dancer Suna Hara, on the height of his fame, during the final years of the Great War, is arrested in Paris in 1917 on the charges of espionage against the nations of the Entente and sabotaging French war plans as a double agent. Is he truly a spy for the Germans? Was he framed by the French? What would his fate be? (Mata Hari AU)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everybody, and welcome to my new work._

 _To those who are expecting Titanic's fourth chapter, I'm working on it, but scrolling through my computer I found this and, even though it's a bit... controversial, I wanted to upload it because it's the start of a wonderful story, from my point of view._

 _I'm sure those who had read Memoirs of a Sunflower Petal would find, as the story evolves, some, if not a lot of similarities and it's because it is the same story, but with a character that most of the fandom identifies as uke. I sadly have to inform that I won't be uploading any more of said story as I'm now focused on this one and Titanic._

 _I promise I won't let you down like I did with the Memoirs, and if I do... you have the right to stone me to death ;)_

 _Also, England might be a little OOC in order to fit my desires._

 _Well, without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of a journey to the past! – get the Anastasia reference... just kill me already._

* * *

Howard Kirkland could remember, ever since his early childhood, how attracted he felt towards foreign cultures that were perceived as "exotic" in his native England and had always been the one to stand out in his family of five, because he was the most adventurous and, also, because his father professed his love to him more often than it did towards his two older brothers, a fact for which he was resented between the boys. It was obvious that he was the favourite, but his father denied it every time his mother brought it up to him when they were alone or the children had fallen asleep at night. Howard always enjoyed the bond between him and his father and that's why he had been so disappointed that he, the most important person in _his_ little world, was against his prospect of enlisting in the British Navy when he was of age.

"But, father, I have always told you that I wanted to meet other cultures, have a taste of them and have something interesting to tell my children when I had them" he whined to his stoic father, who was sitting in his usual spot in the table. His mother was just as upset, but didn't show it much. His older brother didn't care anymore and his eldest had already left home to move to a new house with his wife. Mr Kirkland huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking off his round glasses. He looked up again, to his son's pleading bright green eyes.

"I don't want you to be upset if what happens is not what you expect. That life isn't a glamorous one and you will hardly ever have time for your family…" his father was interrupted when he was trying to talk some sense into his favourite son's head by his wife.

"If you ever have one" his mother said bitterly, looking down at her food. His father glared at her, but Howard didn't even blink upon hearing that. All he wanted to hear was his father's approval and he would not stop until he achieved it. He decided to speak up again.

"Father, my life will be what I'll make it to be, and I will enlist in the Navy with or without your consent… but I love you" he could _hear_ his brother rolling his eyes upon saying that but didn't care "and I want you to be proud of me" he said. For a moment, his father's expression did not change, but then, a soft smile graced his aging lips. He put his glasses back on and grabbed his son's hands in his'.

"I was always proud of you, my son. I just…" he sighed and looked down "I guess I really don't want you to lose contact with us by going far away" Howard just smiled and he didn't care about the expression in his brother's face just across the table.

"I promise I won't. You will always be in my mind" he said, looking at his father in his eyes with a warm smile, but then added "all of you" he smiled at his mother and brother, even though he didn't feel so particularly attached to them as he did towards his father.

"Then, you have my blessing" his father said and Howard embraced him with a large smile on his face. His father felt a little sad, because he knew that he would hardly see his beloved son as frequently as he would have liked to.

And, just like that, he was off to the seven seas on a ship of the British Empire.

* * *

By the decade of the 1890s, he had had a taste of every single culture under the British sun as an Admiral and formed a family of his own while stationed in Malta with a beautiful Scottish girl named Maria McCloud he had met in an officers' club in 1870 and married the same year. He had a lovely pair of redheads that ran around the house and gardens playing and almost destroying their mother's precious flowers, and a brunette that always tagged along when fun was secured. However, Howard felt incomplete.

But everything ended in a morning of April in the year 1891, when his wife gave birth to their youngest and last son. Howard had thought it was going to be the same as always and he loved his new child just like he loved the other three but something made him stand out from his brothers.

He had blonde hair, just like his father and unlike his other family, and his eyes were the purest shade of green he had ever seen. Soon, he became daddy's "little blonde cherry" and favourite, much to their brother's displeasure. His father always seemed to have more love for him than for his brothers and that made his mother upset. He loved to tell him stories that his brothers were tired of hearing, but he mainly loved the stories about his tour through India both when he was a child with his parents and then, as a naval officer stationed in the southern coast.

" _Little blonde cherry,_ come here" Alistair, his eldest brother, said mockingly as he pushed him roughly towards his middle brother, Adwyn, who grabbed him by the shoulders. Arthur was sobbing loudly, and felt that nobody would come to his rescue.

" _Little blonde cherry,_ let me tell you about India" Adwyn said, with a smirk on his face, pushing him towards his youngest older brother, Seamus, who threw him on the muddy ground and grabbed a handful of it.

" _Little blonde cherry_ , eat this!" he said, shoving the mud into little Arthur's mouth, making him gag.

They were laughing, but everything died out when their father came out of the house innocently to check on his children, but when he saw his favourite little boy wiping mud from his mouth and tears from his eyes, kneeling down on the dirty ground and his brothers surrounding him, he saw red "What the _bloody hell_ is going on here?!"

"Daddy!" Arthur sobbed and ran towards him, hiding behind his legs. His father took out a handkerchief and wiped the mud from the corners of his lips and his chin. Adwyn and Seamus were scared to death and knew they had done something that had upset their father greatly, but Alistair stood proud of what he had done. He had shown his little brother his real place in the food chain and not that idealized privileged place his father had put him on.

Arthur watched, still sobbing, as his father spanked his brothers one by one, and when the ordeal was over, Alistair could only glare at the boy who had taken all the love from his father away from them and mutter " _Nobody_ has Alistair Kirkland spanked and gets away with it… _twat_ "

* * *

The following day, Arthur's parents received the news that Maria's mother was very sick in her house and they were forced to leave his older child in charge while they visited her. Howard would return in an hour, and their mother would stay there with their grandmother as long as needed "You do everything that Alistair says. Understood, children? Well, cheerio, my dears" he said in the door, while their mother waited for him in the carriage. He kneeled in front of Arthur, who was looking quite scared "Goodbye, little cherry" he kissed the top of his baby's messy blonde hair and closed the door.

When they heard the carriage speeding away, Alistair turned around with an evil smirk, looking down at his little brother with a dark aura around him; Arthur began whimpering as he walked backwards until he felt the sofa against his back. He realised he was trapped. His other brothers didn't seem to understand what was going on.

Alistair put a finger in the air, still with a smirk on his face, and went over to fetch their mother's favourite vase and, right in front of Arthur's face, dropped it to the floor, where it crashed and broke into million pieces. The little boy's eyes widened "Why did you do that?!" he said loudly. Alistair only put on a confused expression on his face and his mouth formed a little O.

"What are you talking about, wee brother? _You_ did that, and I will make sure mother knows that" Alistair said with the smirk back on his face. Arthur gasped as his eldest brother looked back at his two other brothers, who were snickering.

"You are a meanie! I will tell daddy and..." Arthur tried to sound menacing, but his brother cut him off by grabbing him from the neck of his shirt, pulling him up. He felt his feet leaving the ground and closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to fall, and he was sure Alistair was going to lift him up until they were eye-to-eye and the redhead was very tall "Let me go!" again, he tried to sound strong, but it only came out in a little boy's whimpering voice.

"Look at this cute little _bastard_!" Alistair snarled, laughing along with his other two brothers until Arthur, mustering all the force in his little body, kicked his brother hard in the stomach, causing him to double up in pain and let him go. Arthur fell to the floor on his butt and quickly got up, running to his bedroom, but he was grabbed from both legs by his other brothers, causing him to fall forward and hurt his chin against the floorboard. Alistair straightened up and went over to him "You need to be punished. Hold him still!" he yelled at Adwyn and Seamus, whilst Arthur kept whimpering and writhing on the floor.

"What are you going to...?" Seamus voice was caught in his throat as his brother unbuckled his pants and pulled out his big member, framed by red curly hair. Alistair was big for his age, and he was proud of that. Now, he was going to show his little brother what he could do with his tool.

"Pull down his trousers!" Alistair ordered to Adwyn, who was too, shocked at that sudden movement. He shook his head and pulled down little Arthur's short pants and underwear, leaving his round little backside exposed. Alistair smirked and he felt his member grow harder. He grabbed it with his hand and kneeled down in position.

"What are you doing?!" Arthur yelled with a teary voice, trying to pull his pants back up, but he felt Alistair's heavy hand on his back pushing him down against the floor. He suddenly had a tearing feeling as something big entered him from behind and he screamed as loudly as he could.

Alistair smirked as he, without waiting for his little brother to adjust to his length, began to pound him into the floor. Arthur was crying loudly and rocking back and forth with every thrust. Seamus felt his member hardening in his pants as did Adwyn, not minding the blood that was coming out from their little brother's butthole. Alistair leaned down, with his hand still pressed against Arthur's back, and whispered in his ear "You like my cock, don't you?" he said with a smirk.

"NO!" Arthur screamed, tasting his salty tears that slid down from his eyes. His brother continued pounding into him, sometimes touching a spot that made Arthur cry out and see white. He felt his little weenie harden and he started to feel really good as it was rubbed up and down against the floorboard, his body pressed against it. When he was starting to get a tingly feeling down there, Alistair grunted loudly and Arthur felt something showering his insides. He stopped feeling pressure on his back as Alistair fell backwards, his member softening but still high from the pleasure of his first fuck, with his brother!

"Your turn, guys" he said, with a pleasured smile on his face. Adwyn and Seamus looked at each other and quickly took out their hard members from their slacks as Alistair tucked his' inside. Arthur knew it wasn't over when he felt Adwyin's member entering him, causing him a great pain on his sore butt.

* * *

It turned out that her mother's alleged "illness" was nothing more than a stomach-ache caused by eating too much peanuts the night before. Howard stepped down the carriage and helped his wife down too. The coachman took the horses to the stable as the couple opened the door to their house and, the first thing they saw was a shattered vase and Arthur on the floor, whimpering with his butthole bleeding and draining a whitish liquid "Oh my God!" they both screamed and ran over to their little boy.

"D-Daddy" Arthur said with as much voice as he could muster. Howard was in tears as he turned his son around, who flinched and made a small sound as he felt his butt being pressed against the cold floor. Maria didn't know what to do; she was brushing her son's hair back and caressing her face, trying to hold her tears.

"Who did this to you?" Howard managed to ask in between sobs. Arthur began feeling a tingling feeling in his nose and tears falling down his eyes "Cherry, please, tell me... us" he corrected himself, wiping tears from his little boy's eyes gingerly.

"A-Alistair" he breathed out. Howard thought he didn't hear right, and so did Maria "Adwy-yn" he said in a whisper, and then began whimpering again "And S-Seamus" he continued to cry in his daddy's arms. Howard was in shock and looked at Maria, who didn't look any better than him.

Howard believed him, of course and Maria couldn't think that something like that had happened. For days, as Arthur was being taken care of in the nearest hospital, the couple argued until Howard decided that it would be in their best interest to move out of the house. Not Maria and the children – whom Howard referred to as "the bloody rapists", making his wife fume in anger – but Howard and Arthur.

And so they did. Howard asked his transference to India as soon as Arthur was able to walk again. The boy didn't even want to say goodbye to his mother, because it would mean that he had to go back to the house and face _them_ , and he still had nightmares about that episode. His daddy was always by his side and when he went to sleep, on board the ship, he told his boy all kinds of exciting things he would see in India.

Their very own Promised Land.

* * *

 _Well, I hope you liked the first chapter and don't kill me for writing the rape scene. I know it's horrible, it should not be used to entertain other people, I too was almost... well, never mind._

 _Anyways, I know this doesn't have anything to do with exotic dances, espionage or Mata Hari's life at all, but I want to tell the story from the beginning, so bear with me, please._

 _Thank you for reading and stay tuned for new chapter... maybe not_ _now_ _but soon. I still have to update on Titanic._


	2. Chapter 2

_Before you start reading: Gupta is Gupta Muhammad Hassan a.k.a. Egypt. I know he is not Indian, he is far from it, but it's hard to find characters from an anime with so many nationalities to suit my story, and besides, I think that Gupta is an Indian name, or that's what I heard in the past._

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoy the second chapter – and the rest of the story, of course._

* * *

The ocean liner finally came to a halt off the coast of Ramachandra, south of Kerala, waiting for the tender to take the passengers to the precarious dock, where several carriages and people were waiting. The tender would also bring more passengers for the route to the Far East. Little Arthur was mesmerized by the sheer beauty of that little part of India. His emerald eyes were twinkling in excitement and he wore a bright pearly-white smile on his face to show it. His father smiled at the scenery in front of them also and put a hand around Arthur's small shoulders. He didn't remember India to be so beautiful.

There was a white sand beach that extended as far as the sigh could go. Crystalline waters bathed the shores and there was a wooden pier from where a small boat – a tender – was setting off towards their larger ship. Tall palm trees and green herbage with colourful flowers could be seen, hiding the wooden colonial buildings that made up the capital of the small principality. Behind the trees, there were tall mountains covered in a green fur. They could hear the sound of chirping birds and the screech of monkeys in the jungle.

Arthur let go of his father's hand when he heard the sailors and officers yell that it was ready for passengers to board the tender. He got inside the ship and ran down the large staircases towards the exit, while Howard ran after him "Arthur! Wait!" he heard his little boy's excited giggles as he ran past the other passengers of the ship, careful not to crash against any of them and cause a scandal. Howard, though, wasn't so careful. He was shoving people around because he didn't want his little boy to get missing, but he panicked when he didn't hear his soft footsteps or his giggles anymore in the Grand Staircase in Second Class "Arthur! Where are you?" his heart began pounding in his chest and he spotted a little blonde boy wearing a light beige suit with brown shoes, just like his Arthur, standing next to a woman. He ran towards them and turned the boy around with a smile on his face "Oh, Arthur..." he said relieved, but his face fell when he saw a different boy with freckles and brown eyes looking up at him. The woman next to him – the boy's mother – grabbed his son and frowned at Howard, who stepped back with a panicked expression on his face until he heard something.

"Daddy!" he heard his little boy's voice yelling at the top of his lungs, from outside the ship. He pushed people aside and hurried down to the tender, where he found Arthur sitting on the bow, swinging his feet and smiling, like if nothing had happened. His hair was ruffled by the wind, which also made the Union Jack wave on its mast. Howard, half relieved and half pissed off, ran towards his boy and took him from the shoulders and hoisted him up until he was eye-to-eye with him.

"Don't _ever_ do that again, is that understood?" he said as sternly as he could. The boy nodded, with an almost scared expression on his pretty face. He had never heard or seen his daddy so mad before. Howard sighed and put Arthur down, running a hand down his face to calm down. There were three bells and then, the tender was off to the harbour.

Howard was slightly worried that there was going to be _something_ inside that jungle that could hurt his little boy. There were trees so tall that, if he climbed them and fell, he could be seriously injured, even killed. There were also snakes that disguised themselves between the vegetation and their venom could also kill little Arthur, or choke him to death of they wrapped around his neck. Some locals weren't so friendly towards the Empire, but he didn't worry about that, because the Indian hospitality was something everybody in the world knew about and was sure that they couldn't hurt his little son.

When they arrived at the dock, Howard grabbed Arthur's hand and they both got out of the tender with the help of an officer on board and another on the pier. Arthur was bouncing up and down and clapping his hands excitedly "Come on, daddy! Let's see _India_!" the boy said before running off towards the crowd assembled at the exit of the dock. Howard gasped and ran behind him, terrified to lose him again until he found him. He was next to another man. He was tan and small, with hazel exotic almond eyes. He was wearing a white sarong, a loose shirt opened at the collar and a matching pagri. He put his hands together and bowed.

"Namaste, Sri Howard. I am Gupta, welcome to India" he said with a voice that evoked tranquillity and hospitality. He took their baggage in both hands and signalled for them to follow him with a move of his head. Arthur looked up at his daddy and smiled as they walked behind their small servant.

After a short yet bumpy ride on a carriage from the dock they stopped at yet _another_ dock, this time, it was way smaller than the previous one and it was almost concealed by the trees and the vegetation. Gupta and the coachman took the suitcases and walked in front of them towards a boat that was tied to the pier. Arthur looked around as the sunlight reflected on the ground between the tall branches and palm trees. Casting his sight downwards, as he followed his father, he saw that the ground was almost completely covered in small white and yellow flowers 'So pretty' he thought.

But then he saw something between the leaves of the alocasias. Several soft pink flowers in a bush that was lit by a sunray, as if it was something divine. Arthur, making sure his father didn't see him, pushed past the alocasias and the ferns and walked over to the pretty flowers. They were China roses. The most beautiful flowers Arthur had ever even dreamt of "Arthur? Arthur, where are you?!" he heard his father's frantic cries, so he cut one off and put it in his hair before running off to find him.

"I'm here, daddy" he said with the most innocent expression he could put up. Howard sighed and ran a hand down his face. During the complete boat ride through the greenish waters, whilst Arthur was leaning over the side of the boat, contemplating the fishes swim by beneath them with his head in his hand in signal of boredom, his father lectured him of the dangers the jungle posed to him. He saw several kids playing around and splashing in the waters by the shore and women fill up large vases they later carried back to their villages on top of their heads. He was _fascinated_.

"Sri Howard, there is the house" Gupta pointed at a glade in the jungle where a Victorian-style house stood, painted in the colour of Arthur's flower and white around the windows and doors. There was a bed of colourful flowers and bright green plants at the entrance, and a small beach in which Arthur could play with his daddy. Howard's face brightened.

"At least we won't have to live up in a tree" Howard whispered to his son, mockingly, making the little boy giggle and shush him. When they docked, Gupta took out their baggage and set it on the pier, helping Howard out and then his son. The servant was about to grab their suitcases again and head to the house, but Howard stopped him "Don't worry, Gupta, I'll take them" he said with a smile. Gupta put his hands together and bowed with a smile.

As Howard walked the steps up towards their house's back entrance, Gupta waved at the boatman, who waved back and Arthur jumped with a smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks, waving at the man "Goodbye!" the boatman smiled at him and waved back. Gupta patted him on the back and thought that he was a very nice kid.

"Your flower is very pretty, young Sri Arthur" Gupta said kindly with a smile on his face, looking down at the boy with the big flower on his head. Arthur blushed and then frowned cutely as he looked around and didn't see any of them.

"Hmm, we should plant some of this around here" Arthur walked towards one blank spot, careful not to step of the beautiful roses "Perhaps here" he said to Gupta, who smiled and bowed.

"I will do it myself, young Sri Arthur" Gupta said walking over to Arthur and guiding him through the flowers towards the house, while the kid went on and on about how he wanted to plant those flowers and how he wanted to decorate the entire house with them.

They planted it the following day and in a year, when Howard and Arthur were well-settled in the Indian subcontinent, the flowers bloomed, and the boy could wear a rose on his hair every day.

* * *

"Little cherry, this is your new governess, _Mademoiselle_ Marianne Bonnefoy" Howard said to his son, entering the playroom. Arthur looked up from the drawing he was making on the floor and to the elegantly dressed young woman, who was looking down at him with a smile on her face. Arthur straightened up and took a moment to examine her. She had blonde hair, hidden beneath a wide brimmed veiled hat. She had blue eyes and red lipstick on. Her white dress was tight on her small frame.

" _Bonjour, petit garçon. Comment tu t'appelles?"_ she asked in French. His daddy had told him that there was a French colony in the East, called Pondicherry, so he concluded that she must have been from there.

" _Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Arthur"_ he said in a small voice, shaking her hand, with the little knowledge he had acquired of French through school back in London. She sat on one of the cushioned sofas and Howard smiled before closing the double doors, leaving the boy and his teacher alone to get acquainted better, as he went out to explore the city of Ramachandra, this time, without Gupta.

A heavy rainfall caught him on his way back to the house. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe, he could only keep walking and hope that he didn't fall down a precipice or into a crocodile's jaws on a river. Suddenly, he bumped into someone, throwing both off their tracks and on the wet mud. He heard a soft woman's voice "Oh, I'm so _very_ sorry" she said as she stood up and helped Howard up with a hand.

He smiled at her and was about to tell her that it was nothing when he took in the sight in front of him. She had dark hair flowing down to her narrow waist. She was wearing an orange and red sari that, due to the rain pouring down on them at the moment, was sticking tightly to her body showing off her breasts and hips, making Howard blush profusely "I-It's ok-okay... miss..."

The woman looked at him kind of funny. She waved it off as she put her hand on Howard's forearm "Come on, let's get inside. This rain will drown us" she said, tugging at him towards a precarious house. He was kind of in a daze and he followed her without even thinking of the consequences. The woman opened the door with a creaking sound and revealed a small, unadorned house with a simple bed on one side and a kitchenette with a table and a two mismatched chairs. He didn't know where the bathroom was "It's not much, but it's all I can offer you today" the woman said, clearly embarrassed of her way of living.

Howard was about to say something but then shut his mouth and smiled instead. The woman took the hint and took him by the hand, leading him to sit at the bed, smiling at him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, even more so than his former wife. Obviously, his son was more beautiful, but this woman had something that Howard couldn't quite put a finger on. He looked down at where he was sitting "I'm getting your sheets all wet" he said sheepishly.

"I don't care" she said softly, her smile still in place. Her hand came up to caress the side of his face "You are so smooth" she said, almost like in admiration. Howard blushed and looked down, smiling and trying to come up with a response to what she had said. He was afraid she was one of those women who preferred more masculine men, with stubbly faces or even full-grown beards, before she spoke again, sensing the tension "I like it" she said. Howard looked up at her and, against better judgement, grabbed her face and kissed it passionately.

She kissed back and he was more than glad for that, because he had thought that he had been rushing.

Her kiss was something like Howard had never felt before. He hadn't had much experience with women before he met and married Eleanor, so it was relatively normal, but it still amazed him. Suddenly, she stood up and looked down at Howard, who, in turn, looked up at her with a confused expression that was not too noticeable due to the daze he was in since the kissing started. She began to take off her sari, with a sultry yet somewhat scared expression on her beautiful face. Howard came back to Earth and put his hand on hers', once she had removed her top and her breasts were showing. They were perfectly round and, somewhat big, with pert dark nipples standing at attention. Howard licked his lips and felt his mouth going dry "Y-You don't have to do this if you don't want..."

"I do" she interrupted him with the same soft voice as before. Howard then nodded and she let her dress drop on the floor with a soft thud. They stood – well, _she_ stood, he staid sitting - staring at each other like that for a good five minutes, Howard feeling that the inevitable was coming and trying to recall all the experience he had in the matter. He didn't know what was on her mind. Did she regret that? Was she going to back down and kick him out? He was most scared of that.

She then kneeled down and opened his zipper, taking his rather big member out and taking _him_ by surprise. He gasped as relatively cool air hit his heated member. He had always known he was big. Well, not always. Once, at the school bathroom, while he was smoking with his friends, one of them decided to compare their lengths. Howard had been reluctant, because he had thought he was small, and almost backed down, but he would have given himself away if he had done that. When they whipped out their guns, he was the biggest, and that was a great boost to his ego.

He remembered that particular event, he remembered how to be intimate with a woman, he remembered how much Eleanor had liked it the four times they had done it – and a couple more after their honeymoon, but nobody knew that.

He suddenly got a boost of confidence and smirked before throwing the woman on the bed and releasing the tension he had built up for all that time for moral scruples against masturbation.

* * *

Howard opened the front door of their house, whistling a merry tune as he was received by Gupta, who took in his terrible aspect, with his wet clothes clinging to his body and his shirt showing off his smooth broad chest, and his yet happy face "Hello, Gupta, how are you today?" he asked with a dreamy voice.

Gupta looked at him funny, but answered nonetheless, for courtesy "Very good, Sri Howard" he said. They heard small footsteps approaching faster and faster until little Arthur crashed into his daddy's legs, hugging him. Howard laughed and lifted his boy up.

"Daddy, _Mademoiselle_ Bonnefoy told me everything about France, and Germany, and Russia and Italy, and she said that her brother was like you" the excited little boy rambled on and on about his first day with his governess and finished with a "I had a great time, daddy"

Howard laughed, setting his boy down "Me too, little cherry" he whispered "One hell of a time"

But something would change their lives forever, especially Arthur's.

* * *

 _I'm sorry that I didn't write the sex scene, but... I'm ashamed to admit that... I don't know much about hetero sex and how a woman's body work. Sorry._

 _Thank you for reading, anyways, and sorry for taking so long in uploading._


	3. Chapter 3

_Before you start reading: I now know that Subramaniya is depicted with the Vel, which is a spear or a javelin, according to Wikipedia, but I can't figure out any dances Suna Hara can make with a spear, so I'm turning it into a gold sword. Also, the God does wield a sword, but it's not gold. I'm sorry that I have not that much knowledge on Hindu mythology or mythological objects._

 _Oh, I would like to apologise in advance for my French. I'm still on my first year and I missed a few classes because of something really bad that happened._

 _Thank you for sticking up with me (did I use that expression right?) and carry on reading. It makes me happy._

* * *

Next year came and Arthur turned twelve, but his daddy couldn't be there to celebrate it with him because he had been called, the previous day, to the military headquarters in New Delhi, forcing him to take the first train to the city, leaving his son lots of kisses and a gift to be opened first – if he was not there to see it for himself – in his birthday. Arthur had been hoping that he would show up in the last minute, give him a big hug, one of those hugs he loved so much when they lifted him off the ground, and tell him "Happy birthday, little cherry"

But that didn't happen, as he woke up on the day of his birthday and, with a smile on his face, ran to his daddy's room. Finding it empty didn't discourage the little boy, as he ran downstairs to meet Gupta and ask him if his daddy had come overnight "I'm very sorry, young Sri Arthur, but Sri Howard hasn't come" the boy's face fell as he heard the servant's hard yet kind words. He had hoped for a last minute surprise, but _nothing_.

Arthur turned around with a sad expression on his face and went back to bed, ignoring Gupta's "Happy birthday, young Sri Arthur". He sneaked under the covers again and waited for the tears to come, hearing the sounds of chirping birds and wind ruffling the leaves of the tall palm trees that surrounded the house.

The tears came quicker than he had expected.

He celebrated his birthday with Gupta and _Mademoiselle_ Bonnefoy, who brought him a couple of gifts. He smiled politely, the way he had been taught to do by his parents back in England, and thanked them for their kind gifts, but he still couldn't shake off the feeling that his daddy should have been there with him, in his special day.

" _Maintenant_ , Arthur, let's open _ton papa_ 's gift, shall we?" _Mademoiselle_ Bonnefoy said with a broad smile on her pretty face, clapping her hands together behind Arthur's chair, mixing English and French like she always did. She had told him it was because she spoke only French with her brother, and she sometimes forgot she was talking to an English native speaker.

Arthur smiled sadly as Gupta brought a long box that was very well wrapped to be from his daddy, so it was sure that either the servant or the governess had taken their time to do so. He was very sloppy when it came to crafts, that was why his mother had always taken care of wrapping presents for their children on birthdays and Christmas.

"Yes. Quite, quite" he whispered in a very sulky mood he tried not to make noticeable to his servants and friends. He was presented with the box and both adults looked at it expectantly, waiting for something to come out of it, or something like that. Arthur sighed and mumbled "Daddy" before sliding the silk ribbon off.

He put the red ribbon to one side and unwrapped the orange paper from around the long box he then proceeded to open. Arthur's face lit up in a golden colour. Gupta and _Mademoiselle_ Bonnefoy gasped as the little boy took it out gently.

"I can't believe my eyes" Gupta said in an awed whisper, without taking his sight from the object in question "It's the gold sword of Subramaniya!" the boy and the woman looked at him and then back at the slightly curved sword which rested on Arthur's hands.

"I-It's better if we left _l'épée dans le boîte"_ _Mademoiselle_ Bonnefoy said gently as she took the sword, elegantly engraved with the epic texts of the Mahabharata, from Arthur's hands and put it back on the box, without putting the lid on. She was trying to understand some of the words on the sword. She had taken a few classes on Sanskrit, but she could not make out very much.

Arthur would have thought it was the best present he could ever had received, but he didn't, because, at that moment, the best present would be his dad's presence. He asked for permission to leave the table and, even though they were going to bring the cake at that moment, Gupta didn't put an objection, and neither did Marianne. He walked upstairs like the most miserable person in the world and sat on his bed, just waiting.

He heard a bird singing behind him, so he got down from the bed and crossed the room to get to the closed window – which, according to his father and Gupta, had to remain closed _always_ , especially at night – and opened it. The house, more precisely the part where Arthur's room was located, was surrounded by tall palm trees and overlooked the forest. There was a branch beneath the window where a bird was chirping

Arthur looked at the bird, rather, admired it, with his head on his hands and his elbows on the window's ledge. He was silent, as to not startle the bird and make it fly away.

The bird was small and very colourful, which was in tune with the colours of the jungle. It had a large orange beak, which opened and closed as it sang a lovely tune. The bird's head was coloured grey, an ash grey. It had a very beautiful green colour on its' back, blue wings and tail and a yellow neck and chest, it was not a bright yellow; it was more like a canary yellow. It was a very beautiful bird, something one would see in a book about exotic birds of the farthest corners of the world.

But he was in one of the exotic corners of the world, and was not seeing the bird's picture; rather he was watching it live from his bedroom's window. He believed it was a stork-billed kingfisher.

He wished he could be that bird. He would fly up and away, overlooking the river, the beautiful flowery garden, the village that was off limits to him by his father's orders and Gupta's advice, the lush rainforests that surrounded it, and the tall mountains where Gupta had told him a palace laid hidden. But most importantly, he would fly all the way to New Delhi and rest on his daddy's shoulder. He sighed and went over to his desk where a piece of bread was resting on a porcelain plate. It had been the remains of that morning's breakfast.

He grabbed some crumbs in his small hands and spread them on the ledge carefully "Goodbye, bird" he whispered as he closed the window and went back to his bed, watching the colourful bird fly from the branch to the ledge and munch the crumbs. He was mesmerized by that until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, which startled him, forcing him to turn around "DADDY!" his face brightened as Howard picked him up, kissing his both cheeks, then his nose, his lips, his eyelids, his forehead and all over his face "When did you get here?" he asked after all the proper greetings had been done.

Howard smiled down at his son, who he put down on the bed again "I arrived half an hour ago and Gupta told me you had been sulking, so I took my time downstairs, had a cup of tea while you were here, and then I came" he said with a smirk on his face, retelling his devilish plan to surprise his son.

"What a meanie!" Arthur said, punching his arm jokingly. Howard laughed at the little strength his son had. The boy then hugged him by the middle. Howard kissed his boy's blonde hair and smelled his strawberry-like natural scent.

"Happy birthday, little cherry" he said, against his son's hair. Arthur blushed and hugged tighter. That had been the best gift he had received that day.

* * *

Screaming was heard from inside the precarious house in the heart of the village. A woman's screaming that penetrated the night air. She seemed to be in pain, and that alerted some of the neighbours, that came out of their houses just to see what was going on. The screaming came to a stop when they could hear a baby's crying. The people that had gathered outside the house were overjoyed and began thanking the Gods and Goddesses for the new addition to their community.

For a moment, everything was silent except from the neighbours talking about how glad they were for the baby, and then sounds of argument between a man and a woman were heard inside the house. It was growing louder and louder, and someone was crying, as well as the baby "This is a _dishonour_!" a man yelled loudly, silencing the other voices, but not the baby's strong one.

Upon hearing that, some of the neighbours left and other wondered what had happened "But Drishya is not married! How can she have a baby?" a man in the crowd said out loud, making others re-think their joy about the baby. Most of them were scandalized.

* * *

Heavy rain started to pour. It was monsoon season after all, and if the rain had not bothered Arthur on the morning of his birthday or Howard on his arrival to the city it had been because of sheer luck, or as the Gods' present to the little boy who explored their culture with so much respect. The carriage that had taken Howard from the train station to the village had got stuck several times in the mud after a terrible non-stop rain the previous two days.

They had finished dinner and Gupta was washing the dishes in the kitchen, as Howard was walking little Arthur up the stairs to his bedroom, where he would tuck his son in the bed, make sure that the window was closed and locked, and tell him a story before going to bed. Then, he would go to his studio, have a brandy and a cigar, to relax before going to bed.

But something interrupted their nightly rituals, something that would change their lives.

There was a knock on the door that got Howard's attention immediately. Who would knock on the door of someone's house during the night in monsoon season? As Gupta walked over to the front entrance of the house, he believed that it might be a poor person that was caught in the rain and wanted some shelter. He left Arthur on the tenth step of the staircase as he also went to see who it was.

Gupta opened the door and found no one but a wicker basket on the wooden floor of the entrance, protected from the rain by the canopy. Howard looked over Gupta's shoulder and his attention was caught, as well, by the wicker basket that looked like the ones cobras come from, and he was scared that something like that would happen, until they heard a sound, which was also heard by Arthur, who hadn't moved from the stairs, watching the scene develop in front of him with quite curiosity.

It was a baby's cry and it was coming from inside the basket.

Gupta looked back at Howard with wide eyes and the broader Englishman opened the door wider so the servant could get the wet, slightly heavy and moving basket inside the house. Howard closed the door and removed the flower vase from the middle of the round entry table, where they set the basket. Arthur was watching with awed eyes, and so were the two males standing there.

Gupta grabbed the lid and, casting a worried glance at Howard, lifted it and then putting it on the table next to the basket, where the three persons in the room could see a beautiful pale baby with big blue eyes, wrapped in a fluffy white cloth, crying and writhing. Gupta put his hands together over his chest and gasped, closing his eyes. Howard felt something he couldn't quite put a finger on, but somehow, he knew that all that was his fault.

Arthur could perfectly see the baby from where he was standing, but his father had his back at him and Gupta was partially blocked by his daddy's stocky frame.

There was a note attached to the baby's sheet by a pin. Gupta picked it up and gave it to Howard with a certain uncertainty. Howard grabbed the note and began reading it.

 _Howard,_

 _I'm very sorry to have to impose this charge on you, but I can't handle it myself. I'm very weak in spirit and you have a good economic position to take care of the fruit of our fleeting love._

 _Love him like a mother would have. Please, don't tell him I abandoned him this way. That would break his little heart._

 _I hope you both can forgive me,_

 _Drishya._

Howard gulped and almost passed out, but he was quickly held by Gupta when he saw his master growing pale and stumbling with the note on his hand "Are you okay, Sri Howard?" he asked genuinely concerned for him "Come, sit here" he quickly grabbed one of the Louis XVI chairs that laid on both sides of the door and gently sat Howard on it.

Arthur, upon seeing his father being helped down by Gupta, decided to walk downstairs and towards where the action was taking place. The baby was still crying and Howard felt as if his cries were penetrating through his skull, making him feel lightheaded and terribly guilty and ashamed. Arthur put his little hand on his father's arm, which was hanging loose at his side and asked "Are you okay, daddy?"

"No" Howard said in a whisper. His son and Gupta were paying attention to both him and the baby in the wicker basket "I'm not, son" Arthur gasped and put his hands over his open mouth. Even though Howard was his father, he had only _once_ called him "son" and that was when he had been mad at him for breaking something he now didn't remember.

"I will bring you some tea" Gupta said as he walked out of the entrance hall and towards the kitchen. He, too, was interested in what had been written on the note that had made Howard so upset. Perhaps he knew the baby, or the mother. Gupta's eyes widened and he almost dropped the teapot when he thought of the remote possibility that the baby could be _his'_ baby. No, that couldn't be. Sri Howard was too proper for something like that to happen. Gupta shook his head and poured the tea into the cup.

"Daddy, what happened?" Arthur asked to an almost-catatonic Howard, trying to make himself heard over the crying of the poor baby, but there was no answer from his daddy, who was holding a note in his hand. Arthur looked at it and grabbed it, curiously reading it.

Gupta entered the room with the teacup in a tray he put on the console table. He saw Arthur reading the letter next to his father, who had an arm on the table and another hanging loose. He was sitting straight on the chair, looking at the door or some spot on the wall in front of him with a blank expression on his face. Arthur looked at his father, who was obviously _not_ going to answer him any question, so he went over to Gupta.

"Um... Gupta, what does this mean?" the young pre-teen asked his servant, showing him the note. Gupta looked at it and his hand trembled. He really wanted to read the note and see for himself if what he had thought in the kitchen was true or not. Finally, he sighed and grabbed the note.

After a moment, Gupta put the note in the table "Well?" Arthur asked, impatiently "What does it mean?" the servant didn't know how to explain something like that to a twelve-year-old, so he tried to get Sri Howard to react. He gently shook his shoulders, making him snap out of his trance. Arthur saw him getting up from the chair; he was not wearing that blank expression anymore. Gupta stepped back "Daddy, does _this_ mean that this baby is your son?" he asked, showing the note to his father. He was not mad, just confused.

Howard sighed and sat down again "Come here, I will tell you the story of what happened" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose, looking down at his lap. Gupta put his hand on the man's shoulder in a sign of comfort, because that was all he could do. Arthur came over to his daddy's and heard the story, which was edited for a young boy to understand.

Arthur asked his daddy to lift him over to the basket. Howard agreed, even though he found it strange. He got up and put him on the chair. Arthur was standing up and hovering over the basket. He touched the baby's plump cheek and smiled as he stopped crying. With his pale skin and big blue eyes, he looked like a little angel.

"Hello, little brother"

* * *

 _Well, I hope you liked this chapter and leave me a little review if you want to. I'll thoroughly enjoy it._


	4. Chapter 4

It was raining like it had never rained before, but Howard had a mission to accomplish and he couldn't back down. He opened his umbrella upon leaving his house and was immediately hit by the strong wind that shook the palm trees around his house like it they were wind chimes, and the rain that, if he opened his mouth, would certainly drown him. It had been raining like this since the previous night and it seemed like it would go on forever. There was no other way around it; he had to walk under the pouring monsoon to get where he wanted to go.

After what seemed to be an eternity of dragging himself through the mud and getting tossed around by the savage rain, he arrived at his destination. It suddenly stopped raining and he looked up at the dark grey sky that made it look like it was night-time. Howard huffed "Well, _thank you_ " he closed his umbrella and took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the precarious house.

A woman opened it and looked at him up and down with confusion on her face "Yes? What can I do for you?" she asked in an uncertain tone. He had thought that Drishya lived alone. This woman appeared to be her mother, because she was very similar to her daughter. That was not good for him, because he had wanted to talk to her alone, and in this weather, they couldn't go anywhere else "Sir?" the woman asked, looking up at him with her head tilted to one side.

Howard realised he had been staring at her, so he shook his head and felt his face heating up as he spoke "U-Um, good day, madam. I was hoping to talk to Drishya..." he was cut off by the woman gasping and a man coming up behind her.

"You are the damn _gora_ that brought dishonour to our family! How dare you come here after what you've done?!" the man began screaming. Howard was confused as to what he was saying and soon, there were a couple people looking at them through their windows. Howard opened his mouth to say something to try to understand, but the man cut him off "You dishonoured our daughter, our family, our _name_! Now everybody here thinks our daughter was a _whore_!" he yelled in his face in spite of not being so tall. The only thing keeping him from throwing Howard on the floor and punching the hell out of him was his wife detaining him at the door.

"Please, Achalraj! Control yourself!" his wife said, trying to calm his husband down, but the man continued to yell at Howard, who was backing up.

"Don't you see it, woman?! He is the reason our daughter had to _leave the town_!" he yelled at her. Howard was shocked. She had to leave the village for having spent the night with him and having a baby? He understood the "dishonour" part, but she didn't have to leave because of that... or did she? Howard didn't know how to answer the questions in his head "You, _gora_! I don't want to see your bloody face here _ever again_!" he yelled as he got in the house and the woman closed the door.

It soon started to rain again and Howard's tears mixed with the raindrops. He couldn't tell them apart.

* * *

Kālá had passed through the Kirkland household and the boys were now grown up, one more than the other. Howard, the proud father, and Gupta, his loyal servant, were amazed at how fast had been the growth of Arthur and the boy they had received in a night to remember, they had decided to name Peter.

When Arthur turned sixteen, his father gave him permission to wander around outside the house as much as he wanted without supervision – even though he would sometimes send Gupta out to discretely follow him and make sure he was alright – but he expressly said that the rainforest and the mountains were completely _off limits_ , because he knew that there were all kinds of dangerous animals and insects, lurking in the dark just waiting for a prey to attack, and Arthur would make a fine prey.

One day, he had woken up like every single day and opened the window to look at the beautiful singing birds and the bright green vegetation, until he heard a loud crash and then Peter was screaming in his bedroom. Arthur ran towards him, leaving the window open for a curious monkey to wander inside the bedroom.

It turned out that the sound he had heard was a loose shelf that had felt to the floor, startling Peter awake. The whole house relaxed and returned to their usual activities, until another strange sound caught their attention, this time, in Arthur's bedroom. When they got there, they were left wide-eyed, especially Arthur.

"Blimey!" Arthur exclaimed upon seeing all his clothes and bed sheets torn to pieces by jumping monkeys. Peter had run from his room and was behind Arthur's legs, taking in the scene in front of him. His curious expression turned into an excited one.

"Monkeys!" he had never seen them out of books, even though they nearly lived in the jungle. Upon hearing the loud, high-pitched voice, the monkeys started shrieking and everybody took a step back as they jumped around the room from wall to floor, from bed to wall, and from closet to floor.

Gupta brought in a broom and started shooing them away through the window. Finally, the monkey's shrieks were heard far away from the house. The servant left the broom against the scratched wall and locked the window closed. He sighed and leaned against the wall, looking at the torn flower wallpaper.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get new clothes" Arthur said, examining the torn shirts and pants. But, of course, it was too hot to even wear that.

Howard would have lent him some clothes, but they would have been ridiculously gigantic on his son's small frame, so Gupta was kind enough to give him a sarong and a shirt to go to town with. His father gave him some money and kissed him on both cheeks, wishing him a safe return.

He felt awfully comfortable in Gupta's clothes and, finally, after almost an hour of walking under the heating sun, came across a European clothing store. He was about to buy himself a new wardrobe when he saw two boys passing by, talking to each other and just being boys. They were wearing white sarongs that reached the ground, but they weren't wearing shirts.

So, Arthur did the first thing that came to his mind. He got rid of the shirt and folded it neatly to carry it back to the house under his arm. He had never felt freer, even though there were people – locals – looking at him weirdly.

But there was _one look_ that didn't go unnoticed for the young blonde. He was a little more than twenty minutes away from his house, in a forested area, when he felt like someone was burning holes into his exposed skin. A blush came over him and he started to look around, but he found nothing "Oh, silly me" he said with a smile on his face as he continued walking. He had passed three houses, and the third one from the last house, would be his', but they were very much apart.

"Hey, beautiful" someone called in a strange accent and Arthur turned around once again, already sweating from the scorching heat he had to walk under "Over here" he said again. This time, Arthur was sure that it was a man rather than a woman, but he had a soft voice. He looked around and found a man with shoulder-length blonde hair, leaning outside a window in the upper floor of the last house he had just passed.

"Me?" Arthur said confused, pointing at himself. He saw the man nod and motion for him to go over there with his finger. The Brit didn't know what to do. The stranger looked friendly, but he was still a stranger, and his daddy had always told him that he mustn't talk to strangers in Britain, and rectified it in India. Nevertheless, he started walking towards the man's house.

"Aren't you going to come in?" the man asked once Arthur was standing right under his window with a questioning frown on his face. He seemed to be amused "The door is open"

Arthur was like hypnotized by the man's voice and laugh, and that was what moved him to open the door and enter the large household. It was decorated much like his own house, but it was somewhat... different. There was a large picture of the Eiffel Tower at the top of the stairs, from where the man appeared, moving a glass of red wine around "Um... hello?" Arthur said, uncertain.

The man chuckled, a masculine sound that went straight to Arthur's groin like an electric shock for some reason unknown to him. As the man got closer to him, walking down the stairs with an elegant pose and sipping on his wine, Arthur could admire how handsome he was. His perfect, slightly stubbly face with striking yet somewhat familiar blue eyes was framed by shoulder-length golden hair. The white shirt he was wearing was opened to reveal a broad, chiselled chest covered by blonde hair. Arthur gulped. What would this man want from him?

Arthur backed up against the door and the man put both of his hands on each sides of his body, trapping him. They were so close that their noses were touching. They were the same height " _Salut, petit lapin"_ he said in a deep, masculine voice that made Arthur tremble in delight.

The man's hand wandered down his soft cheek "So smooth, unlike mine. _Touch_ " he whispered the last part seductively in his ear and Arthur almost squeaked. His trembling hand came up and felt the scruffy beard underneath his delicate pale fingertips. He loved it. He didn't know what it was about that stubble, but he _loved_ the feeling of it. Something took over him and he kissed this unknown Frenchman.

It was his first kiss and he had it with a stranger!

The Frenchman was giving him open-mouthed kisses enjoying the taste of Arthur's sweet soft virgin lips, whilst the Englishman was just standing there, receiving the gentleman's attention "You have to kiss back, _mon cher_ _"_ he said huskily into his hear.

Arthur clumsily opened his mouth and tried to kiss the other man, but it was very difficult! Suddenly, he felt his tongue entering his mouth, and the man moaned in delight while he explored the youth's moist cavern. Arthur was petrified as the man's hand wandered down and cupped his plump backside. He groaned in his ear as Arthur panted "You are so hot"

The Frenchman kneeled down in front of him, looking up at the confused Brit. What was he doing? He slid down his sarong and his underwear, much to the blonde's surprise. He covered himself with a blush that reached his upper chest "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" the man simply chuckled and Arthur couldn't deny that he had got a little hard by their kissing and he couldn't hide that in his current state.

"Nothing bad is going to happen" he gently took Arthur's hands off his groin "When you are in my hands" he kissed the tip of his erect member, causing him to moan and tremble like he never had. Yes, in the past he had had those indecent urges, but he had never touched himself, he knew his father wouldn't approve it. The Frenchman looked up at him and smiled "You have never done this, have you?" he asked, pumping Arthur's member as he spoke. The young Brit was covering his blushing face with his hands. He shook his head and the man smiled even wider " _Quelle tendresse_ _"_ he said before engulfing the whole appendage in his mouth.

"Ah!" the boy almost screamed at the immense pleasure he felt as the Frenchman bobbed his head up and down. His hands began to wander downwards on his smooth and slender body as the man played with his balls "Oh God!" he gasped as the man ran his tongue along the underside of his member. He finally ended up grabbing his head and tangling his fingers on the man's luscious hair as a strange sensation came over him and some sort of explosion happened down where he was sucking, causing a lot of whitish liquid to come out of his member.

The man swallowed it all down and wiped the few droplets that had landed on his stubble before looking up with a smile, the softening member still on his hand "Was that your first time cumming?" Arthur then felt very lightheaded and fell on his knees in front of the man, who held him before hitting the floor "Are you okay?" he asked, quite amused.

"Mm... very... very dizzy" he mumbled out as he drifted off to sleep on the man and completely naked at the entrance of the house. He smiled tenderly at the boy in his arms and brushed his hair behind his ear.

"My name is Francis" he whispered with a smile on his face. Arthur smiled too, and in his sleep mumbled his name, amusing Francis even more.

* * *

When he opened the door to his house, everybody was surprised to see him wearing the sarong, the shirt under his arm, and a big pink China rose on his hair. Howard's mouth went dry upon seeing so much skin. He had been deprived, but not so much as to have to lust over his son! "You look... um... nice, little cherry" he was not _little_ anymore, he could notice.

Gupta smiled and winked at Arthur, without his father seeing. Arthur winked back and Peter began jumping up and down telling him how awesome he looked and how he would like to be dressed like that and so on.

At dinnertime, Arthur was still in a daze from the day's events – and perhaps a little heatstroke – so he sat in the table with a smile on his face. Peter was playing with his food and Howard asked both his sons "Has anything interesting happened to you today, boys?"

"Yes" Arthur said dreamily "Francis"

* * *

 _Well, sorry if this chapter is kind of short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write on this. I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy the rest of the story._

 _Bye!_

 _P.S.: I changed Arthur's age from eighteen to sixteen because it would leave me a wider range to write on, I'm sorry if that confuses you, it wasn't my intention. Those of you, who read this for the first time, don't pay any mind to this note. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I want to thank all my readers and reviewers that make this story possible. I hope that you stick with me until the end... of the story, of course ;) I don't want to be overdramatic._

 _Without further ado, here is the new chapter and cheers for many more._

* * *

That night, when he went to bed, his father performed the usual routine: he made sure that the window was closed and firmly locked and that there weren't any insects crawling up in his bed, which had been his worst nightmare ever since Arthur was a little boy, new to the Indian subcontinent. The teenager came out of his bathroom wearing nothing underneath his silk dressing gown, but making his father think he had his underwear on. It was a terribly hot night and Arthur wasn't about to suffocate to death between the sheets. Howard smiled at him and kissed the tip of his head. He was a head taller than his son, so it was easy "I love you, _not so_ little cherry" he joked and they both chuckled.

"I love you, too, daddy" Arthur said before his father left and he let the dressing gown slid down his shoulders and on the floor. He got into the bed and there was something that aroused him of having his naked body in constant touch with the soft sheets. It was so erotic that, within seconds, his member was standing proud in all its glory. He looked down and bit his lip, considering what to do.

He remembered what Francis had done to him earlier and put his small hand around his member, feeling an instant shiver run through his body. He then started pumping, very slowly, up and down, feeling instant pleasure. He began to do it a little faster, remembering how good Francis' lips felt on his member, swallowing it down like a pro. The way his stubbly chin tickled his smooth balls as they tightened and...

"AH!" Arthur suddenly screamed as he came all over the sheets and his body. The orgasm had taken him by surprise and he was still shivering when his father came through the door with a worried expression on his face. Arthur turned around and instantly everything from his forehead down to his chest went a thousand shades of red. Howard's face reddened too and he looked to the other side, swallowing a lump in his throat upon seeing the sizeable tent that was forming in the sheets.

"I'm... very sorry, s-son" he said before disappearing behind the closed door and not giving Arthur time to explain, although there wasn't very much to explain. He felt his horrible embarrassment turn into amusement and he started to giggle first and then laugh loudly. On the other side of the door, a blushing Howard sporting an erection of his own in his beige slacks, began to hear his son's laughter and chuckled to himself as he made his way to the master bedroom to relieve himself and have some sleep.

The following morning Arthur was woken up by the birds singing at around seven and he sighed in delight at waking up feeling so delightfully well, after an intense orgasm the previous night, but then remembered what had happened when a certain _someone_ had opened the door and seen him looking like a complete mess. He blushed as he made his way to the bathroom to have a relaxing bath before the entire household awoke.

He contemplated the possibility of doing _that_ again, but it would be too much. He ought to be careful.

An hour later, he walked out of his room and was about to head downstairs when he heard his father trying to get Peter to wake up "Come on, you are going to be late for class with _Mademoiselle_ Bonnefoy" he said as he walked out of the room and met his eldest son's eyes. They both blushed and Arthur looked down, terribly embarrassed "Oh, good morning, che-Arthur" he said, correcting himself. He knew that his son was a man now and he had been proved right by what had happened the previous evening, so there was no point in using a childhood nickname on him. Of course, Arthur had never protested against it.

Arthur walked over to his father and took his hands in his smaller ones. Howard didn't want to think that the hands he was touching had been down there. The boy sighed and looked up from the floor at his father's deep green eyes. They were even greener than the rainforest out of their windows "Daddy... I don't want anything to change between us for... what you saw... last night" he said, still embarrassed and painfully slow.

Howard smiled and felt some tears forming in his eyes and blocking his vision "But... you are not my little cherry anymore" he said in a shaky voice and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Arthur felt a pang of guilt on his chest. He had never seen his father so upset and was all his fault.

"Daddy, please" Arthur said, but was cut off by his father, who seemed to compose himself.

"No, it's alright. You are a man now and I have to accept it" he said, his voice cold and distant, it penetrated Arthur's heart like a bullet.

"But I don't want to be a 'man' I want to be your 'little cherry', please" Arthur was almost begging him. Howard couldn't be that cold with his son, treating him like one of his fellow army men "Please" he tried again, holding to his father's hands for dear life.

Howard sighed. He had done _that_ before, several times in the past, living with his parents. His father knew, of course, but he never treated him any different 'I guess I idealized him like an eternal little boy, a Peter Pan of sorts' Howard thought before smiling and looking down at his son "Ok... little cherry" he said with a fond smile, squeezing his son's little hands.

Arthur smiled "Oh, daddy" he threw his arms around his father's neck and pecked his cheek as much as he could. Peter came out of his room, scrubbing his eyes with a sleepy expression on his angelic face. They both looked down at him.

"Well, whatcha bloody doin' up here, let's go have some breakfast?" Peter said with an annoyed huff as he went downstairs. Arthur and Howard looked down at the boy with wide eyes. He was certainly _not_ a morning person.

* * *

Following lunch, Arthur decided to pay Francis a little surprise visit in hopes of repeating what had happened the previous day, which had marked an after and before in his young life. He draped the white dupatta over his shoulders, to protect them from sunburn. It had belonged to Gupta's mother and he told him that, even if it wasn't a man's garment, he knew that Arthur could give it a better use than _he_ could. The blonde had smiled and given him a big kiss on the cheek as to thank him for everything that he had done for him. He called out to his father from the hall, about to open the door and head outside, underneath the burning sun "Daddy, I'm going for a walk"

Small footsteps were heard approaching at a vertiginous speed and suddenly, Peter was standing in front of a startled Arthur bearing a bright pearly smile and his light blue and white sailor outfit "Can I go, too?" he asked with all the innocence of the world. Arthur bit his lip as his father came out of his study with a smile on his handsome face, clapping his hands.

"Well, I think that's a _wonderful_ idea! But don't go too far, eh?" he said before walking off towards the kitchen to meet Gupta. Arthur bit his lip even harder and looked down at Peter, who had already taken his hand on his smaller one, smiling up at him.

"Let's go!" he said. Arthur wanted to be swallowed whole by the earth, but he just smiled and opened the door, allowing his little brother out before him. He looked up at the ceiling and clapped his hands together in prayer.

'Please, Lord Shiva, _help me_!' he thought, but he was interrupted by Peter from outside.

"Come _on_! Blimey, it's hot out here!" Arthur came out of the house. He loved his little brother to death, he had loved him ever since he first saw his big blue eyes from inside that wicker basket all those years ago, and cherished every second he was with him... but he just wanted Peter to find something more interesting to do than follow him so he could fool around with Francis without feeling guilty.

Arthur took the hyper little boy's hand and they walked off to Francis' house, so Arthur felt that it would be appropriate if he gave Peter a little explanation or a certain "introduction" of sorts about their destination. He stopped dead in his tracks, a house from Francis', and Peter turned around "Something's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to his side.

Arthur wanted to die. He couldn't tell his little angelic brother what he was going to do with that man. And even _he_ wasn't really sure what he was going to do with him, either. For all he knew, Francis might had thought of the previous day's escapade as a "one night – rather, day – stand" which has very common for the French, but _not_ from where Arthur came from.

"Well... we are not going to town" he said simply. Peter's face fell and he whined.

"Aw, why not?" he dragged the word and Arthur could obviously sense his annoyance and discontent, but he had to explain to him _exactly_ what was going to happen.

"I met someone yesterday" Arthur said, trying to explain how he had had his member inside an unknown man's mouth "He is my... friend. So we are going to his house now" he said, looking at the boy and blushing like a tomato. Peter knew he was lying, but for the sake of being with his brother, decided to go with it.

They arrived at Francis' house and both of them were sweating from the heat, especially Peter, who was the more clothed of them both. Arthur breathed in and out as to calm himself, then looked down at his little brother, who was fanning himself with his wee sailor hat, and smiled at him before knocking on the door.

They waited...

"Maybe this _friend_ of yours' isn't home" Peter said, emphasizing the word "friend". Just as Arthur was about to reply to him that he wasn't a _friend,_ he was a friend – or something like that – the door swung open and a very startled Frenchman stood at the entrance, as always, elegantly dressed with an open white shirt revealing his manly chest-hair, a beige waistcoat and matching trousers. His hair was luscious as always, and his blonde stubble framed his face perfectly. His wide striking blue eyes scanned him up and down before settling in his green ones "Hello, Mr. Friend-of-Arthur!" Peter said, waving at Francis, who looked down at him.

"Oh... _salut, petit garçon"_ Francis said. He was utterly confused. Arthur was stricken by a sudden thought as Francis' " _petit garçon"_ reminded him of a person he had met a very long time ago and had formed part of his' and his brother's lives ever since. He realized he had never asked for Francis' surname. But, then again, he had met him the previous day, so there were not many questions he could have asked the bearded man.

Francis, on his side, was shocked to see the boy he had not expected to see again, standing right in his doorstep... and with a little boy, to top it all! What would he want from him? Well, thinking back to what had been their first meeting; perhaps the boy was looking for more action. From what he could appreciate by his skin colour, hair, eyes and accent, he wasn't a local even if he disguised himself as one, so he might be a boring Brit looking for something to heat things up in his life... his boring life.

Francis cleared his throat "Well, um, _quelle surprise_. Come in, _s'il vous plaît_ _,_ boys?" he stepped aside, letting the two blondes enter the house. Peter looked around with big blue eyes, scanning everything. Much like Arthur, he had thought that the house was similar to theirs, but with a certain _je ne sais quoi_ that made it different. Of course, a little boy who was walking his baby steps into foreign languages could not have thought it that way.

"I... um... I would like to talk to you, in private" Arthur said under his breath, only for Francis to hear, while the boy explored the house without the house owner's permission. The Frenchman nodded and motioned for him to follow him upstairs. Arthur lifted his sarong to walk on the first steps of the large staircase, before calling out to Peter " _Naheen_!" he had adopted that Hindi nickname from Gupta's speaking as he told him that Peter was always refusing everything he didn't like. Sometimes he called him by his name and some other times, by his Hindi nickname. Peter's head popped in the scene "Stay here, and _don't move_ , or else..." Arthur said, almost sternly.

Peter sighed and plopped down on the sofa. Francis motioned for Arthur to climb the stairs and he followed the younger blonde.

They arrived to Francis' bedroom, which was ample and well decorated, like the rest of the house. Arthur looked around, but instead of being awed at the beautiful paintings on the walls and the exotic flowers on the equally decorated vases, he sat down in a comfortable sofa and put his hands on his lap as Francis closed the door and sat right in front of him in a similar little sofa " _Maintenant_ , what did you want to talk about?" Francis said.

Arthur sighed and looked down at his lap, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking up again. He didn't like being like that, so open to basically a stranger, but he had to put his feelings – or what he thought were his feelings – on the table, because he didn't want to get hurt for a mistake "I had a wonderful time yesterday" he said and Francis smirked, caressing his thigh through the thin cloth of his sarong "But... I don't want to be anyone's toy" he said firmly, taking the Frenchman's hand from his thigh and putting it down "So I want everything to be cleared up"

* * *

Marianne opened the door and entered the house, closing her parasol and leaving it next to the coat rack before taking off her wide-brimmed veiled hat. Peter turned his head to the side in the living room upon hearing someone coming in, and was pleasantly surprised that it was _Mademoiselle_ Bonnefoy, because he wouldn't have to act like an innocent little angel in front of any other person. She knew him very well " _Francis, je suis_ _..._ Peter!" she exclaimed upon seeing her student sitting in her sofa.

Peter waved at her with a big smile on his face. Marianne then looked up, where he saw Arthur walking downstairs with Francis following close behind, talking with smiles on their faces. They had come to a mutual agreement: they would see each other regularly for their "sessions" – or as regularly as they could without being suspicious – and they would see how that evolved. It wasn't the best resolution, but Arthur was happy that he had managed to put his feelings on the table and speak from the heart with him.

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing a very surprised and not-so-confused _Mademoiselle_ Bonnefoy, standing at the entrance, looking between him and his little brother "Arthur... what...?" he heard Francis sigh behind him and turned around to see the blonde Frenchman covering his eyes, looking to one side. He knew that this day would come, but he didn't expect it to come so soon.

"Francis, what are you doing with my students?" Marianne asked her brother, ignoring Arthur who was in the middle of them both, still in the stairs. Francis' shoulders dropped.

"Well, Arthur is _mon_ _..."_ Francis began, but Arthur cut him off. He didn't want his governess finding out about his illicit relationship with her sibling who was, above all, a _man_ , because he was certain that, if she did, she would go over to their dad and tell him everything. His dad would ground him for weeks, or perhaps he would be so embarrassed to have a deviant son that he would send him back to England on the first ship and Arthur couldn't allow that.

"Friend!" he said quickly. He ran towards Peter, motioning for him to get up and follow him to the door "Well, it has been _quite_ the day, so we must bid _adieu_. Cheerio" Arthur waved his fingers as he and Peter left through the main door. Francis sighed and sat down on the steps while Marianne looked at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Is he your lover?" she asked. She obviously knew about her brothers "deviation" but it didn't impede her to love him nonetheless. Francis nodded, sheepishly and she sighed " _Mon Dieu!_ " she exclaimed before disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

Upon entering their house, Arthur and Peter heard some strange sounds coming from somewhere inside. The sounds soon turned clearer: they were moans! One was softer and gentler, more like sighs, while the others were like grunts. Arthur pushed Peter out of the door and closed it in his face "Hey!" he yelled from the other side, pounding the door.

Arthur walked to the kitchen, the source of the moans. The floor was covered in clothing and to his surprise he found his father, covered by a thin layer of sweat, with his damp hair sticking to his forehead, completely naked and thrusting his rather big member inside of...

Gupta!

"Well I'll be God damned" Arthur said with a blank expression on his face.

Life is certainly full of surprises.

* * *

 _What did you think about that outcome? Did it surprise you? Have you seen it coming for long? Did you not give a heck about that? Well, tell me in the comments..._

 _... I sound like a YouTuber... well, I'm a... FanFic-er ;)_

 _I know, I should stick to writing and not joking. Sorry._


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur was at a loss of words and Gupta had never felt more embarrassed, trying to cover his naked body from Sri Arthur with a dirty tablecloth he had put aside to wash it later. His father didn't know what to do, as his member was still inside the cute servant and his eldest son – who he had caught masturbating previously, but what _he_ was doing was something completely different and graver – was standing in front of them. Arthur cleared his throat as he went red as a cherry. He had never wondered his father would be so handsome and so... hot, but he shook his head and turned around "You can... p-pull out now" he struggled to say.

Pounding on the door was heard throughout the house as Peter tried to get in desperately. Their father quickly grabbed his' and Gupta's clothes. They both got dressed and their faces couldn't have been redder. Gupta knew what he was doing was wrong and Howard did also. Hell, if someone of his circle of friends or acquaintances found out, he could be suspended or even kicked out of the army! Above all, he didn't know what his son would think of his sodomy. He didn't want to lose his little cherry.

Howard, once completely dressed and his hair fixed, went over to his son, who had still his back at them, and put his hands on his shoulders, which were shaking. He had failed as a father! He had thought of himself before thinking of his sons' benefits or what they would feel when they found out that their father had fallen in love, madly in love, with another man, which turned out to be their most trusted servant! He had been a horrible father "Little cherry, please..."

Arthur slowly turned around and Howard's eyes widened as he saw that his shoulders were not shaking because he was holding back tears, but because he was trying not to laugh out loud! But upon seeing his father's worried face and Gupta's red one, he started laughing like the most common peasant in the land, bending down and slapping his thighs and wrapping his arms around himself as he felt his tummy ache with so much laughter. He had never thought anything like that could occur, but there it was, right in front of his eyes...

His dad fucking another bloke!

Howard narrowed his eyes and Gupta crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his small foot on the kitchen chequered floor waiting for Arthur to stop laughing, which, to them, was utterly disrespectful even though what _they_ had been doing previously had crossed all the boundaries. Arthur wiped a tear from his eye as his laughter subsided and he could look at his father without giggling "Are you _done_?" his father asked, with his hands on his hips.

Arthur's lips trembled as he nodded, his green eyes clouded with tears. He would have said 'yes', but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would start laughing all over again and his father wouldn't be pleased. Although, in the situation they were in, his father was not in position to act as a moral authority. Howard sighed and sat down in one of the kitchen table's chairs. Gupta brought him a glass of water and looked at Arthur with sheepish eyes.

"I t-think... ha... t-ha-that we should let _Naheen_ in..." Arthur said and then started giggling on his way to the door. He opened it revealing an angry and red Peter with his arms crossed in front of his chest "Come in" Arthur said, holding back his giggles as he stepped back and let Peter in. The boy glared at his older brother and walked past him, reserving the right to step on his foot for leaving him locked out of the house in the scorching heat.

Peter walked into the kitchen, followed by Arthur, who was red all over and was still trying to stifle his giggles with his hands on his mouth. His green eyes were twinkling. Howard broke the silence as Gupta limped over to Peter with a glass of cold milk with sprinkled cinnamon and brown sugar he loved so much. Arthur snorted seeing the state of their formerly composed and always-correct servant Gupta was reduced to. He glared at his secret lover's eldest son from beneath his white pagri, which had come slightly undone from the rough thrusts of Sri Howard. Arthur giggled a bit at that thought. Peter looked at him and then at his father before downing his milk. The three men in the room were blushing.

Howard cleared his throat and broke the silence "Well, I think that it's best if I tell you the truth, boys" he said defeated. Over the years, he had become a role model for his sons, but now, he was reduced to a horny old man who couldn't wait until his children were asleep to have a good time like he always did. He looked at Gupta, who was standing at the farthest corner of the kitchen, with his hands crossed over his clothed belly, looking down at the floor in utter shame "Gupta and I had been friends ever since we arrived here, a good couple of years ago" he said and they both smiled.

Arthur wasn't laughing anymore, instead, hearing patiently what his father had to say and grabbing Peter's small shoulders. He had to prepare himself to make the same speech to tell him he was in a relationship with Francis if everything went well in the next couple of days. He might have not shown it at first, upon discovering the two _in the act_ , but he was relieved. He had felt relieved like he had never felt before, because it meant that he was not the only one in the family dealing with that sort of problem.

"But" his father continued, looking at their children. How could he had done this to them? How could he had done this to Gupta, his old friend? He had found something in him that he hadn't found in any of the native women he had fooled around with. He had found a person that would stay with him for the night and don't leave the following morning; someone who would care for him and for his children like a mother would; someone who would love him unconditionally "We became more than friends, over the years... naturally, I think" he said, shrugging and not daring to meet their children's eyes. Especially Peter's.

Peter tilted his head to the side in confusion. He was very smart for his age, something _Mademoiselle_ Bonnefoy always told him and complimented him about, but there were some things that a little boy raised in a Christian environment could not understand. Like a man's urges for another man "What are you talking about, daddy?" he asked, and the sweet innocence of his voice went straight to Howard's heart. He felt his eyes watering and his shoulders started to shake as he tried to control himself. Arthur left Peter's side and went over to his father.

"Daddy, it's okay. I understand you" he whispered in his ear and Howard looked up from his hands in which he was covering his face. He must have looked pathetic, a man his age being comforted by his teenage son about a case of sodomy "You don't have to tell _Naheen_ that. You can do that when he is older" he whispered, caressing his father's shoulders. Gupta brought him a glass of cold water that Arthur thanked with a smile. He had no resentment towards the servant. How could he resent the man who had practically raised him along with his father?

Howard smiled at his eldest son. He had always been a really good person, very kind and empathetic with other people's problems. He wasn't good at giving advice, but this time was the exception. He could tell Peter when he was older and he would be prepared to deal with this kind of information. For the time being, Howard told Arthur to take care of Peter as he went to his bedroom and spent the remainder of the day locked inside. He even refused Gupta's dinner when he brought a plate for him in a silver tray.

When Peter had gone to sleep, Arthur approached Gupta from the doorstep of Peter's room "Gupta" the Indian servant was startled at the sudden noise breaking the calm of the night and his thoughts about his lover's wellbeing. He turned around with a serene expression on his face. He was still wary about looking at Arthur in the eyes, after all that he had seen that afternoon "I would like to talk to you, please" the British boy said walking away from the room. Gupta looked at a sleeping Peter for good measure. He looked like a fallen angel, surrounded by a bright halo; he could not _possibly_ deal with the fact that his daddy, the most adored figure besides his brother, was a _sinner_! Gupta couldn't forgive himself for having broken a family apart.

In the kitchen, Arthur was waiting for the Indian servant, who appeared out of the darkness of the dining hall and stood across from him, the round table between them. Arthur motioned for him to take a seat and so he did. Gupta was fidgeting with the ends of his sarong as Arthur was trying to find the right words to start the conversation. He took a large breath and began "First, I want you to know that whatever I had seen today... doesn't change at all the fact that you are my best friend and my loyal confidant, you always had. You are like a second father for me" Arthur said and, on a second thought and with a slight hint of humour, added "Well, more like the mother I never had" he smiled and Gupta smiled too.

"I must say, it took me by surprise. I never knew you or _my father_ was..." Arthur trailed off looking down at his intertwined fingers over the table. Gupta looked down at the floor on shame. He knew he had traded service for love, and that he wasn't acting according to the sacred Vedic texts that had ruled his family and his motherland for centuries, even before the Brits were a thing. But he loved that man, and he loved his children, and he was sure both of those parts loved him too. Arthur then continued "But I will support you no matter what and..." Arthur looked right into the Indian's almond eyes "... you will still be my best friend" he reached across the table and took Gupta's hands into his own.

Gupta was close to tears of joy, but he couldn't let his feelings act before his manners, so he took a second to compose himself and then spoke "Thank you, Sri Arthur, and I am deeply ashamed that you had to find out that way" Arthur waved it off with a small smile on his face "But I do really love your father, and I think that he loves me, too. I promise that nothing will change" he hurriedly said.

"Well, I'm glad it was you and not some _whore_ that conquered my daddy's heart" Arthur said with a smile and they both laughed. Arthur yawned into his mouth and got up, Gupta got up as well "Very well, this has been a certainly _long_ day and I need to rest. Goodnight... mommy" he winked as he left the kitchen. Gupta was smiling with a hint of blush in his cheeks.

Arthur got into his bed and he didn't even had to count to ten before he fell asleep, not minding the sounds of the rainforest outside his locked window. His father had not locked it, but he had in his place, so, there was no problem with sleeping that night, at least for Arthur and Peter, who had been sleeping like a log.

Gupta changed into his nightwear and tiptoed to the master bedroom. He opened the door very slowly and entered the room, where a sleeping Howard was found, right in the centre of the bed with his muscular arms spread on each side. Gupta smiled fondly at his lover. He was very masculine and rough when he wanted to be, like around his buddies, who had come to the house in more than one occasion to have a beer and just chill, but he was also a big softie that loved to cuddle and hug. He showed that with his children, and, privately, with him.

Gupta went over to the nightstand and blew the candle off as he cuddled against his lover in the bed. Howard then, in his sleep, moved to the side Gupta was cuddling in and sank his head into the Indian servant's nice-smelling hair. He breathed in the scent and smiled, sleepily mumbling "Gupta, my love" said man smiled fondly as Howard wrapped a heavy arm around his petite frame.

* * *

" _Vraiment? Dans le_ kitchen counter?" Francis asked lying on his comfortable King sized bed, his blue eyes full of tears and a wide grin stretching in his handsome face, to Arthur, who was lying next to him, a silver tray with grapes and fine French cheese in between them. Arthur had been telling, between grape and grape, the story of how he realised his father was one of _those_. The Brit giggled as he took a supple grape from the cluster and putting it between his rosy lips sensually, making Francis' member harder than it already was.

They had been teasing each other for nearly half an hour. It had started off as an innocent flirting game, but then it got sensual and Arthur wanted to prove Francis that his lips were just as good as his' were on _that_ area, but he didn't know how to approach the subject. There was a large tent at the front of his thin sarong and Francis' erection was contained in his dark green slacks.

"Francis" the teen's hand wandered up his thigh and stopped at his hip. The Frenchman was getting excited. There was something he loved about Arthur asides from his beautiful looks – if you ignored the bushy eyebrows which desperately needed trimming – and that was his youth. Ever since he was a lad, he had fancied boys from fourteen to sixteen years old, because he thought that they were sexually confused, giving the opportunity for a man to shower them with attention, but once they got past that age, they realised that what they were doing was wrong in this crazy conservative society they lived in, and probably went off to marry some girl.

Francis had experienced it firsthand.

Ten years ago, at the tender age of eighteen years old, he had mustered enough confidence to accept and manifest his love for a beautiful sixteen year old boy, back in Lyon, his native town. His name was Michel Éclair, funny name, he had thought back then. The boy was gorgeous, and Arthur was his spitting image: smooth skin, so pale and pure, bright green eyes in which you could see all his emotions if you looked closely, rosy supple lips and a nice round bottom that had made Francis cum so many nights in a row, just thinking about it, with his hand wrapped around his thick member.

Michel was receptive of his attentions, always blushing and giggling. He would pick him up after class hours in the institute he attended. It was a Catholic all boys' school run by priests, so it was almost natural that some of the boys turned out with small sexual deviations after having played around with their classmates. Michel told him that he wished he could have friends "You have me" Francis said to him every time he got sad thinking about it, and that prompted a steamy make-out session, in the back of Francis' father's car.

Francis lost his virginity to Michel. He had been crying at first "It hurts so much, Francis! _S'il te plaît!_ " but Francis would just kiss him in the lips. Then, as if it had been the work of a magical fairy godmother, Michel started to enjoy himself more and more as he screamed and told Francis to go faster. After their intense orgasms, they had cuddled together. Francis was glad that his parents were out of town, because Michel had been too loud " _Je t'aime_ " they both had said to each other.

But words are gone with the wind.

One day, weeks after Michel's seventeenth birthday, Francis went over to _Saint Antoine de Padoue Institut_ to pick his boyfriend up when he saw him coming out of the school doors, arm in arm with a cute blonde girl, kissing her nose and cheeks. The girl was giggling and she went off with her friends in an opposite direction "Michel, what was that?" Francis had asked, but he received no answer as the boy kept walking down the street, the older following him.

"Don't you understand?! I don't want you to follow me! What we did was wrong! It was _dégénéré_!" Michel said loudly and Francis' heart just broke when he confessed he was going to try to straighten himself up and date girls. Apparently, some priest from the school had caught them embracing and touching unnaturally in school grounds, so he had told his parents. That had been his first love and it had ended the worst way.

The following year, he found out that Michel had been murdered by some other man because he had been secretly having an affair with his girlfriend.

' _C'est la vie'_ he had thought, and closed the newspaper to never open one again in his life.

"Francis!" Arthur snapped two fingers in front of his dull blue eyes. The Frenchman recomposed himself and looked at the cute Brit with a smile on his face "You were gone for a few seconds" he said, kind of worried.

"It was nothing" Francis took the boy's hand and kissed it " _Mon amour_ "

As he had previously stated... words were gone with the wind.

* * *

 _So, this chapter was kind of weird to me, but I hope it isn't for you. I hope you liked it and leave a little comment._

 _As always, thank you for reading my story, and I hope I won't disappoint you in the future._


End file.
